


The Reason That We're Here

by Cloudgeals



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudgeals/pseuds/Cloudgeals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Namine, on Sora. He is their savior, their last hope. He is the only reason that they need to keep pushing on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason That We're Here

**Author's Note:**

> For KH Drabble Challenge 259: Say Goodbye

The floor was littered with colorful paper; stacks had spilled over and sheets had flown off, but not from the wind of her movement, because she had not moved, and even if she had it would make no wind. Nothingness follows in her wake, in her (not) heart, and the only thing of any substance that she can have is her gift.

It's not a gift, but a curse, she'd say when Larxene had backhanded her, coloring her cheek red and then purple for days. But curses aren't used for good, and there's nothing bad in restoring Sora's memories, except for the detail that she'd unlinked the chains to begin with, but it didn't matter. He wouldn't remember, soon.

_Restoration at 15%_

He slept in the pod, though, perhaps, slept wasn't the right word. He didn't even exist, but for on colorful paper and in the mind of the girl who held the pencils. Sometimes he existed in the heart of a dear friend, or an old King, but other times they wandered down to the basement with no clue of what it held, until they stood in front of the pod and thought: Oh, yes. This is why I'm here.

_Restoration at 32%_

Namine knew that the only way to wake him up was to restore his memories, but that did not stop her from putting down her pencils, just once, to press her pale lips to the milky glass. It was not a real kiss, and she was only almost his one true love, so when Sora did not stir, Namine wasn't surprised. But I want to wake you up, Sora, she thought. We need you here, now, whole and awake, to save us. You are the reason that we're all here.

She draws a boy, blonde on black on blue, and slowly he fades away. Goodbye Roxas.

(Looks like my summer vacation is…over.)

_Restoration at 88%_

The floor was littered with colorful papers, not because she is messy, but because if Sora is anything, it is one big mesh of memory. He made friends everywhere he went, and now it's Namine's job to put them back in his heart, where they belong. Where the others are waiting.

_Restoration at 95%_

One memory left. A beautiful girl, with red hair and a big heart, and Namine almost knows her, except that she doesn't. So she replaces Sora's memories of herself with his memories of Kairi, and when she locks the last chain, she knows that she exists no more. When her job is done, DiZ will dispose of her. This does not bother her, like it should. She is Nothing, after all.

_Restoration at 100%_

_Restoration complete._

Goodbye, Sora.


End file.
